Gibbs' Thoughts During BloodBath
by YaoiIsMyAddiction
Summary: These are Gibbs' thoughts during Bloodbath when he finds out about Mikel Mawher.


I do not own NCIS or the characters.

These are some of Gibbs' thoughts during the episode BloodBath after McGee and Abby set of the alarm.

Looking up from the computer as the sirens go off, the team and I rush down to Abby's lab. When we get down there we see them standing out side the lab door. I ask what happen and Abby says that there was a bad reaction to the coke. A bad batch or something. I push her and McGee to the showers and then to Ducky's lab. I wait outside for Jenny to come down while the people in hazmat suits go in and check out Abby's lab. I might look calm on the outside bt on the inside I am scared. I would never admit that out loud, but yes, I was scared. I not only almost lost one, but TWO members of my team. And one of them is the reason that I am able to not be a complete bastard to everyone.

While I am lost in my thoughts, Jenny comes down and stands next to me. "Dinozzo is checking Abby's background. I don't think this is a newbie mistake. Abby doesn't make mistakes." She pats my shoulder and says that she knows that Abby and McGee will be alright and that we will solve this soon. Just then tony comes over and says that Abby has been keeping secrets from us. I turn to him in confussion. "She has a restraing order out on a guy named Mikel Mawher"

'….' WHAT THE HELL! Why didn't she come to me with this? Why didn't she tell me about him? Did she not trust me enough to tell about him? I am pissed now. And I feel betrayed. Waling into autopsy, We begin to question her. When I ask her why she didn't tell me, she said, "I wanted him restrained Gibbs, not beaten to a pulp." …have to give her credit. She knows that I would have beaten any guy who messed with Abby. My Abby. The woman who I have come to see as my daughter in the five years that we have worked together.

Even though none of my team know that I ever had a family, and that no one can ever replace them. I have still come to see Abby as my daughter in all but blood. She is the reason why I smile and do my job so proficiently well. I cannot go a day without remembering Shannon and Kelly. For ten years after their death, I blamed every one. I hated every one. Hell, I hated Abby when she first started working at NCIS.

* * *

She had been at NCIS for only three weeks and I wanted her gone. I didn't think that she was qualified for the position. I couldn't stand her. They way she smiled for no apparent reason, the way she dressed, acted, and was friendly to every one around her. I hated her. She reminded me of everything that I had lost.

One day I blew up in her face when she didn't have any evidence for me right then and there. I was calling her incompetent and unqualified and that she was lazy and that she didn't deserve this job. She stood there letting me rant and rave. I was still shouting at her when I made the mistake of getting up in her face. She slapped me upside the head.

"I don't know what your problem is with me Agent Gibbs, but I **CAN NOT** do my job properly with you hovering about me. Now **GET OUT**! I will call you down when I have evidence ready for you. You have five seconds to get out of MY lab, If you don't I **WILL** kick you out." Never I have never been one to be intimidated by a woman, but dang..she's kinda scary. Especially wearing those boots.

Just then the director walked in and walked up to Abby and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry Ms. Scutio. I will personally make sure Agent Gibbs gets punished and will not bother you anytime soon." He turned to me and glared at me. "My office. **Now **Gunny!" I swallow. I'm in deep shit.

On the way up to the directors office, I started thinking about what had happened down in the lab. No one had ever stood up to me, nor had ever had the guts to slap me. She was the first woman to ever do that. And for that, I had to respect her a little. I also had to admit that I had no real reason to be pissed at her. I guess that I should make an attempt to get to know her. And apologize for being a bastard while im at it.

Entering the director's office, He is about to give me a good lashing to, but I hold up my hand to stop him, and I say words that he has never heard come out of my mouth before. " I'm sorry Director. I apologize for how I reacted to Ms. Scutio. It will never happen again. I see now that she is more then qualified for this job, and that I wrong about her before. I will make an attempt to get to know hr better and to treat her better. I just have to find a way to apologize to her first." To say that the director is shocked is an understatement. He is gapping at me and I give him a small mile and walk out the doors and down to my desk.

I sit there thinking about everything and then I decide that I needed coffee. Walking past the lab windows I see Abby drinking a Caf-pow and that that there were a couple of black roses on her countertop. I smile as an idea formed in my head. I go back for my car and I head to the neared floral shop. There I get three black roses, one for each of the weeks that I was a bastard to her. Heading back on base I stop off to get my coffee and a Caf-Pow for her. That got me a couple of weird looks.

Walking back into the building, I head down to her lab, and I walk in right as the Mass Spec dings, signaling that we have something. I walk in silently as she walks around, not noticing me yet. She walks over to call me, when I say, "I'm here" She turns to look at me and I hold out the roses and Caf-Pow. "I am sorry for how I have treated you these past few weeks. Forgive me?" She gives a small laugh and smile and says, "As long as you promise to keep bringing Caf-Pows once a day" she said reaching for th drink. I laugh for the first time in forever and say, "I can do that."

* * *

This was the start of our friendship that over time turned into father –daughter relationship over the years. I know that she can never replace Kelly, but she is still like my daughter, my favorite. And everybody knows the unofficial rule that I have now. NEVER, EVER MESS WITH ABBY! And if I find out that this Mikel Mawher has anything to do with harming my daughter. I WILL kill the bastard. I WILL make him pay. …That or seek Fornell on him. Since Fornell sees Abby like a niece.


End file.
